


Kingdom Fall

by yikesriley



Category: NCT
Genre: Dystopia, Luwoo, Possible Character Death, everyone in nct will be in this I just don't feel like tagging them, possible side ships, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesriley/pseuds/yikesriley
Summary: Prince Jungwoo is the heir of the Ithaean throne with a sea of opportunities ahead of him. Though he was born with a docile and kind exterior, the inside of his heart burns with passion. When he and his family goes on a charity trip to the poor Textile District, he takes a few wrong turns deep into the eerie corner of the district. Cold and confused, he meets a mysterious rebel named Lucas, and lets himself get drawn by his good looks.Lucas Wong was born into trouble. His parents lead an ultimately unsuccessful strike against the monarchy, and his siblings ended up joining local gangs. He was raised on the streets and lived in and out of different households in different districts in the kingdom. Despite barely knowing his parents, as they were sentenced to death for treason, he still had more in common with them than he should. His heart rages with the desire to end the monarchy and start his own nation- N-City.





	1. Chapter 1

A young, fresh faced prince with a glittering smile spoke to the camera with elegance and intelligence. His brown eyes were as soft as chocolate fondue, manicured hair brushed into place to give him a youthful but strong look; healthy skin glowing, accompanied by rosy red cheeks and plush pink lips. He gave everyone he came in contact with a loving gaze that could melt even the coldest person’s heart.

  
The old television crackled, but even through the poor quality of the screen, the prince’s attractive features still stood out. A reporter sat with him in the palace, asking even the touchiest of questions (like asking him if he was dating anyone or got involved in a love triangle), but the inviting grin on the man’s face never shifted into the slightest frown.

  
“Prince Jungwoo,” the reporter questioned, raising an eyebrow, “I understand you’re going on a trip to the Textile District…”

  
Jungwoo’s eyes twinkled. “That is correct.”

  
“How do you feel about visiting that area?”

  
“Well-” Jungwoo tilted his head, though never letting go of his smile “-I’m excited. When I eventually take the throne, I want to understand all of Ithanea’s beautiful people. It will be an honor to meet those living in the Textile District.”

  
Behind the reporter’s eyes, gears were turning in her head. “So, you aren’t scared of being in a place like the Textile District? It’s very different from rich areas such as the one you live in.”

  
“I’m aware, but I’m not afraid. Actually, I’m excited to go there. I hope to enrich my view of the kingdom,” Jungwoo answered.

  
The reporter nodded, a look of satisfaction obvious on her face. “Interesting… So, you hope to be ‘The People’s King?’”

  
“That’s correct.”

  
“Why is that? Instead of focusing on economics or military, you chose to make Ithaneans your mission.”

  
Jungwoo chuckled and smoothed his royal blue shirt. “To have a healthy economy and strong military, you must have people who are willing to make it happen. Our citizens need me to build them up.”

  
“And you believe you have that quality?”

  
On the prince’s face was complacency clouded with his façade of warmth. “That’s correct.”


	2. The Trip

“His majesty, it’s time to rise.”

 

Jungwoo’s eyes cracked open, blurry from sleep, and squinted at the vivid morning light coming through his window. The warm scent of spicy chai welcomed him back from the dream world, letting him forget the adventures he had in his imagination that night. 

 

“Kun, how many times have I told you that you can call me by my first name?” Jungwoo inquired. His voice was deep and scratchy from his hours of slumber. 

 

“It’s against protocol,” Kun replied in a matter-of-fact tone. He handed Jungwoo the tea before leaning in, whispering, “You should know that better than anyone, Jungwoo.”

 

The prince pushed his hair out of his face and chucked. How had he managed to catch the attention of the caramel haired servant? Jungwoo considered himself to be quite average looking, especially compared to his brother, Doyoung. He sipped his tea, admiring Kun as he walked out Jungwoo’s bedroom. 

 

For a while, Jungwoo sits in his plush, stark white bed, sipping his tea. He thinks about friends, his trip to the Textile District, politics, and his family as he rested in bed, not wanting to get out and face reality. For now, he thinks, being in bed would be a satisfying day. Unfortunately, the weight that comes with being next in line for the throne, was knowing he had responsibilities. 

 

Jungwoo called Kun in to help him get dressed. The day before, his stylist, a young man from the United Kingdom of America, set out a sharp gray suit coat and navy pants. If Lady Luck was on his side today, Kun would get to see more than just his outfit. 

 

“Up already, your highness?” Kun inquired, dark eyebrows cocked up a subtle degree. 

 

“I don’t wish to be late for my trip,” Jungwoo replied. “Besides, I missed you.

 

Kun’s lips curled to one side. “But you just saw me-“

 

“I still missed you,” Jungwoo interrupted, sliding out his bed. “Specifically your… you know…”

 

Kun wouldn’t look Jungwoo in the eyes. Although his head was tilted down, Jungwoo could see a mischievous sliver of a smile on Kun’s face. Because of the prince’s long trip and the security cameras in his room, the two were careful not to blow their cover to the King and Queen. 

 

“Shall I help you find a tie in your closet, your highness?” Kun inquired. 

 

~~~

 

Prince Jungwoo seemed mild- a gentle boy who would never hurt a fly or make a child cry -but when he was away from the surveillance of the cameras, he took on another persona. His lips were hungrily kissing Kun’s neck, careful not to leave any bruises, and his hands low on the servant’s back. Kun let out a few soft sighs before asking, “You weren’t kidding when you said you missed me, huh?”

 

“I would never lie to you,” Jungwoo winked. His forehead now rested on Kun’s, noses touching at the tips, and eyes burning deep into each other. 

 

“Never?”

 

Jungwoo planted a soft kiss on Kun’s nose. “Never.”

 

“I trust you,” Kun remarked. 

 

“Good. Because I-“ Jungwoo pecked Kun’s soft pink lips between words “-Do too.”

 

Kun tasted of minty green tea and orange flavored lip balm. The taste of his lips, the feel of his lips, and the looks of his lips were like a drug to Jungwoo- he couldn’t get enough. God, what was he going to do on this trip?

 

Jungwoo leaned into Kun, but before his mouth could get onto the other boy’s collarbone, Kun moved away. “Assuming you trust me, you will let me pick out a suitable tie?” Kun winked. 

 

Culling his hands on Kun’s cheeks so he couldn’t move away, Jungwoo gave him a soft peck and sugar sweet smile. “Of course.”

 

Kun pulled Jungwoo’s pajama shirt off, cheekily commenting, “If only we had more time,” and slipped on his crisp white shirt. Jungwoo shivered as Kun’s cold fingers brushed against his stomach when he buttoned the shirt up. Soon, his silk drawstring pants were off, and replaced by navy slacks. 

 

“One more step to becoming a prince again…” Kun mumbled, lost in his thought. Jungwoo’s ears turned pink at the sight of his concentration. 

 

A perfectly tailored coat slipped onto Jungwoo’s body like a glove. His pin straight back had no creases, and somehow made the young prince look more innocent than he actually was. He fiddled with his chick yellow tie as Kun went over his clothes with a lint roller. Kun pushed him in front of a mirror. 

 

“There! You look less like a nobleman’s son and more like the future king,” Kun beamed. 

 

Jungwoo cocked up an eyebrow. “Except a king would probably wear shoes.”

 

Jungwoo’s feet were without socks or shoes, toes wiggling over the chilly marble floor of the closet. Kun smacked his forehead and picked up a pair of socks. 

 

“How silly of me,” he laughed. Jungwoo smiled as he slipped on his socks, heart fluttering at the sound of Kun’s laughter. 

 

“Do I look good in these shoes?” Jungwoo inquired, holding a pair of brown leather shoes up against his outfit. 

 

“You could wear garbage and look handsome,” Kun remarked. 

 

Jungwoo’s cheeks reddened. “S-Surely you don’t believe that.”

 

“I do,” Kun reassured. “Now go finish getting ready. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes.”

 

Kun began to stride towards the door when Jungwoo interjected in a desperate attempt to see his face again. 

 

“Kun, I…” Jungwoo stammered. 

 

“You what?” Kun asked. 

 

The prince swallowed the lump in his throat. “I wish to see you again before I leave. In private.”

 

A warm smile spread of Kun’s face. “Of course.”

 

~~~

 

“Well, someone looks dapper!” Doyoung exclaimed. 

 

Jungwoo groaned, “God, please never use that word again.”

 

A shiteating grin was plastered on his brother’s face. “Who’s going to stop me?”

 

“Me! Prepare for you to go out Marie Antoinette Style,” Jungwoo threatened. 

 

“‘Marie Antoinette Style?’”

 

“Yes, Doyoung. I said what I said.”

 

“Why, isn’t that a bit violent?”

 

“No.”

 

Despite having long legs, the younger prince couldn’t keep up with his brother walking through the hallway. He trailed at Jungwoo’s heels like a tentative puppy following its mother. 

 

“Hey-“ Doyoung was interrupted by a loud growl coming from his stomach. 

 

Jungwoo stifled a laugh. “Someone’s hungry, hm?”

 

The two boys sat at down at the table, inhaling the sweet aroma of maple syrup and the buttery whiff of pancakes. The King and Queen sat at both ends of the table, looking regal as ever. Jungwoo’s heart was full, but his stomach was empty- so he had to dig in. 

 

His father began to talk about things he had little to no interest in, nodding each time a question was asked. Something about being polite? or about reading over the script? With each nod and “yes, father,” Jungwoo took a bite of his overly saturated pancakes. His mind began to wander to different places- like whether he should buy Kun a shirt, or not buy him a shirt so Jungwoo could see him without one. Fantasies of seeing Kun began to flourish in his mind as he picked up the syrup pitcher and drowned the pancakes in the liquid amber. His brother said something about getting cavities because Jungwoo used too much syrup. 

 

After breakfast passed, and Jungwoo snatched the last biscuit off a plate, the Royal Family began to embark on their visit to the Textile District. The two princes bickered all the way to the car, much to the disappointment of the King and Queen. The King shook his head upon seeing Doyoung grab Jungwoo’s butt. 

 

Jungwoo slid into the limo after his little brother. “Excited?”

 

The younger prince nodded, excitement glittering in his almond shaped eyes. “I can’t wait to see what hotties I can pick up!”

 

Jungwoo groaned, “Will you ever give me a break?”

 

Doyoung seemed to pick up on his sarcasm, and gave Jungwoo a big cheeky gummy smile in return. “Never,” he replied, “Not as long as you’re my brother.”

 

The two threw candies and kicked each other to their own will, as they couldn’t be stopped by either of their parents, who were in a seperate car. Jungwoo’s stomach began to cramp not even halfway into the ride from laughing so hard. 

 

“Jungwoo?” Doyoung inquired. “How’s things going on with You-Know-Who?”

 

Jungwoo’s face heated up at the mention of Kun. (Or in this case, You-Know-Who, who was commonly mistaken for Voldemort). “Could you be any more obvious with the name?” he hissed. “I was supposed to meet him before we left.”

 

Doyoung raised his hands. “What else do I call him?”

 

“I don’t know!” Jungwoo threw a chocolate candy at Doyoung. “Didn’t we decide Tatianna was to be called ‘Tatianna?’”

 

“But that sounds so gross!” Doyoung whined. 

 

“Your first kiss was Tatianna Nikolaev,” Jungwoo pointed out, rolling his eyes. 

 

“My point exactly!”

 

Jungwoo raised an eyebrow. “You spent two days gushing about her ‘beautiful grass green eyes’ and ‘hair the color of flaxen.’”

 

Doyoung’s ears were red. He had learned his lesson. Tatianna was Tatianna, not Voldemort. 

 

The car clanked as it drove down the bumpy Textile District roads. People crowded on the sidewalks, crawling over each other to catch a glimpse of the royals and the heirs. Old billboards hung peeling advertisements of lawyers, strip clubs, and financial compensation. Jungwoo sighed. It was sad that citizens had to deal with things like debt. It really was. But it was things like this that pushed Jungwoo’s longing to have the throne. He wanted to help people and make their lives happy, unlike his father who’d rather equip his army with more guns, missiles, and bombs, than create a better living situation for the less fortunate in the kingdom. Their radically different views not only stirred the media, but their relationship. The King told Jungwoo that he wouldn’t get anything done with happy people and that he needed to man up, but Jungwoo always fired back by telling his father that building the people would have better long term effects than slaughtering every enemy on sight. 

 

Jungwoo stared out the bullet proof glass of the car, watching bystanders and ordinary people carrying out their ordinary lives. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to have a mundane life instead of the life he was born into. Being able to blend in, have a childhood without cameras, and not worry about Royal responsibilities. A woman pushed a child in a duct taped stroller, weighing down her shoulder with groceries; two teenagers giggled on a bench while eating ice cream; a businessman shouting into his phone- Jungwoo was clearly in the metropolitan part of the Textile District, where a small minority lived without worrying how long their paycheck would keep the lights on. 

 

The cars drove them to the mayor’s building, passing by anti-monarchy protests  (Jungwoo could hear his father say “those idiots don’t know what they’re talking about” in his head) holding their signs and yelling obscenities. Doyoung was too indulged in a bag of chocolate covered pretzels to notice anything. 

 

“You have chocolate on your face,” Jungwoo muttered. 

 

Doyoung’s almond shaped eyes widened. “I do?”

 

Jungwoo gingerly used a napkin to wipe off the chocolate from Doyoung’s face. Not another reason to make their father hate them even more. 

 

The driver stopped the car and turned around. “We’re here, Your Highness.”

 

The two princes thanked the driver and climbed out the car. Jungwoo fought back the urge to pop his hip and shoulder and followed his parents into the glittering marble house. Doyoung seemed to be struggling as much as Jungwoo, as he discreetly chewed a pretzel with his head down. In what seemed like four hours, the Royals were in the mayor’s living room. 

 

“Jungwoo, Doyoung?” The mayor was a close family friend. “You may leave if you wish.”

 

The two bowed and thanked the mayor. 

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“Thank you very much.”

 

Doyoung went straight to the game room, whereas Jungwoo ran up the grand staircase so he could nap the day away. He took off his tie, shoes, and socks, and flopped down onto the pillowy bed. Jungwoo let out a dragged out sigh. If he was going to be here for a week, he may as well not rot away in the Mayor’s home. 

  
_ Luckily I brought civilian clothes with me, _ Jungwoo thought. The corners of his lips twitched.  _ Time to get Jungwoo Kent into use. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof so that was a little late.  
> i figured if i was going to make the chapter late, i would at least make it a bit longer than i normally would make it. pls forgive me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prologue, so it's much shorter than the actual chapters will end up being. (they'll end up being 1,500-3,500 words depending on how much creative juice i have). i honestly didn't think my brain was capable of making cool ideas anymore, so this idea came as a surprise! i hope this prepares you guys for what's coming next! this was written in 20 minutes, and proofreading is not a strong suit of mine, so if there are any mistakes, i apologize! 
> 
> since school ends in 5 weeks, updates will be relatively slow until summer break starts. remember, writers are not machines that can produce new chapters every single day, so please do not pressure me and other writers for updates. (serious kudos to those who can write a good chapter everyday, though). after a bleak two year period of a severe case of writers block, i'm slowly progressing to becoming an active writer again, so this work is pretty exciting for me! i have never written a dystopian before, so this will test my skills and my patience.
> 
> thank you so much for reading! i will try to update biweekly. 
> 
> (also, the formatting on this site is horrendous)


End file.
